


Feel Special

by KleinMy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleinMy/pseuds/KleinMy
Summary: Iwaizumi has to deal with one of Oikawas Fangirls and gets saved by his Crush
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Character(s), Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Feel Special

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for a friend and now decided to translate it to english and post it. I hope the english is not too bad and that it's fun to read, even though it's short ^^

“I’m really sorry, but Oikawa has already left! He shouldn’t accept so many letters and stuff anyway”, Iwaizumi explained in an annoyed tone. After he had closed his mouth he noticed with horror how the girl’s eyes filled with tears. “But I have to talk to him! I’ve prepared myself for this! And if I don’t do it now, I’ll only lose my courage again”, she pleaded. Iwaizumi felt more and more uncomfortable in his skin. _Stupid Oikawa and his stupid fangirls!_ “Yes- maybe- but he’s not here! Besides, I can only recommend you to save yourself the heartache anyway”, he replied, nearly begging, as he tried to point her towards the school gate. “Go home. It will be dark soon.” But the girl didn’t move an inch. Just as Iwaizumi wondered what he had done to deserve this and looked around for help, he suddenly locked eyes with the friendly smiling Kobayashi Maya.

Kobayashi Maya had changed to Aobajohsai during Iwaizumi’s second year and was a classmate of Oikawa. She had lived abroad with her family, which, in addition to suddenly showing up in school, had made her quite famous among the other students. Especially the male ones. However, since she had turned every single one of her admirers down and has now been going to school with them for a whole year, most of the others had lost interest in her. Not Iwaizumi. For him, she was still probably the prettiest and nicest person he ever met. His friends regularly teased him for staring at her, but Iwaizumi couldn’t do anything. She just drew his attention back to her again and again. In addition, he had hardly spoken to her at all, except during the tutoring sessions, when she tried to help Oikawa, and inevitably Iwaizumi, improve their English. Oikawa always talked about how he was just doing this for Iwaizumi, but his best friend knew, that his teacher had suggested the tutoring. Oikawa just didn’t want to suffer and embarrass himself alone, so Iwaizumi had to tag along. The fact that he could tease him, was just a bonus for the volleyball captain. Iwaizumi hardly learned anything during these evenings though, because he was too distracted by Maya. How soft her hair looked, how mischievously her eyes sparkled when she teased Oikawa for his tiny vocabulary, or how beautiful her laughter sounded.

“There you are, Iwaizumi-san! I’ve been looking for you”, Maya announced and smiled at him. The girl, who hadn’t seen her coming and Iwaizumi had forgotten about as soon as he had laid his eyes on Maya, flinched slightly. “Ah- I'm sorry, Kobayashi-san”, Iwaizumi replied breathlessly. His ears immediately turned red and he wanted to bite his tongue off. _Why did he always had stutter, when she spoke to him?!_ Maya didn’t seem to notice his inner discussion and quickly glanced at the other girl, before she talked to him again. “Are you done, or should I wait?”, she asked, and Iwaizumi gratefully grabbed the lifeline she threw him. Before the other girl could say anything or beg further, Iwaizumi pushed past her and said: “I’m done! We can leave!” He had spoken way too loudly and made the girl flinch once more. Maya’s smile grew a little brighter, while she walked beside him. They left the school grounds together and Iwaizumi’s heart and thoughts were racing.

After they had walked for a while, he could finally produce words again. “Thanks for saving me.” Maya looked up at him, smiled and elbowed him in the side. “You’re welcome. I’m just glad I interpreted it correctly and didn’t cock block you”, she answered and Iwaizumi snorted loudly. Maya giggled and he almost walked straight into a streetlamp. He could barely swerve around it without making too big of a fool of himself. “She wanted to talk to Shittykawa. I don’t get love letters”, he muttered and something changed in Mayas eyes, when she looked up at him again. “Would you like to get some?”, she asked softly. _Yes, but only from you_. “Don’t know”, Iwaizumi replied, shrugging his shoulders. “I bet you’ve got tons of them”, he grumpily added and turned his face away from her. _That wasn’t wanted he had wanted to say. That wasn’t what he wanted to know!_ Now it was Maya, who shrugged her shoulders. “Not from anyone I would have been interested in”, she confessed and when Iwaizumi glanced down at her, she averted her gaze. He opened his mouth, not knowing what he wanted or could possibly say, when suddenly a strange, eerie music was heard. Maya looked around startled and Iwaizumi quickly took his phone out of his pocket. “Sorry! That’s Shittykawa”, he explained and almost forgot to answer the call, when Maya burst into snorting laughter. “What?”, Iwaizumi barked into his phone and got an equally flappy reply back. “Where are you? Iwa-chan! Did you leave me behind?!”, Oikawa's whining voice echoed from the phone. He spoke so loudly that Iwaizumi was sure Maya could hear him, but she didn't let it show. She had politely turned away and looked at the flowers in the garden next to where they had stopped. “You still had the captain's meeting, didn’t you?” Iwaizumi asked, too distracted by Maya to be angry with Oikawa. “Yes, but the emphasis is on **had**! Now it's over and no one was waiting for me, just a girl who was close to tears because you were mean to her”, the volleyball captain complained, and now Iwaizumi's anger, coupled with a guilty conscience towards the girl, came back to the surface. “I just wanted to-“, he started, but was interrupted by Maya. “Iwaizumi-san, wasn't mean! You should learn to give your fans rejections yourself instead of passing it on to your best friend”, she scolded Oikawa loudly, who had suddenly turned very quiet. “Who was that?”, he wanted to know. Iwaizumi couldn't answer. Maya stood on her tiptoes to be able to talk as close to the phone as possible. Her cheek almost touched Iwaizumi's hand. _Now she could probably see or even fell how red he his face was_. “Maya here”, she happily replied in Iwaizumi's place, and Oikawa made a loud squeaking sound before he burst out into giggly laughter. “Oh, Iwa-chan, why didn't you say so?”, he almost screamed and hung up. It took Iwaizumi a while to react. Speechless, he took the phone from his ear and put it back in his pocket. “What was that?”, Maya asked, now looking a little red as well. “Who knows what he's thinking”, Iwaizumi mumbled and relaxed a bit when Maya let out a short giggle again.

The two of them continued walking in silence, until they had almost reached Maya’s house. “The day after tomorrow we'll meet again at Oikawa's place to study, right?”, Maya suddenly wanted to know and tore Iwaizumi out of his thoughts. “Y-yeah. I mean no! Well, actually, yes, but I think Oikawa has some kind of meeting about the next championship”, he stammered and would have loved to run away _. But now was not the right moment!_ “Oh okay”, Maya replied and almost looked disappointed. _It's now or never! Just go for it!_ “B-but we can still meet if you’d like!”, Iwaizumi quickly suggested and still stuttered a little. Maya's face brightened up. “I'd love to! Uh- To study or-?”, now she also got a little muddled up and her cheeks heated up. “Yeah- I mean- We can do something else if you want!”, Iwaizumi's heart was pounding in his ears, and he tried hard to think of anything interesting they could do. “I mean”, Maya looked at her hands, which she had intertwined nervously. “Huh?” Iwaizumi's brain short circuited. _What was she trying to say? What was the right answer?_ “I mean- Is this- like- a date then?”, she quietly continued, and now Iwaizumi's heart also stopped briefly. Then it started beating faster, making his face blush even more. “I- uh- if you’d like to”, he answered nearly as quietly and forgot to breath when Maya shyly smiled at him. She put a strand of hair behind her ear. “I'd love to”, she whispered, and Iwaizumi felt like an iceberg melting under the sun. “M-me, too”, he replied and returned her smile.


End file.
